batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clock King (episode)
The Clock King is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. This episode introduces the villain called The Clock King to the series. Clock King shares name with a notorious criminal from the DC Universe, but this version is not a direct adaptation from said villain. "The Clock King" is the 25th produced episode and the 14th episode aired. Synopsis Temple Fugate is a buttoned-down obsessed time and efficany motion obsessed with order and punctuality. On the advice of Hamilton Hill, he makes a tiny deviation from his schedule and it winds up destroying his career. Years later, Hill has become mayor and Fugate resurfaces as the Clock King, hungry for revenge. Plot Temple Fugate is the head of a time and motion study company and personally is a very tight person always going trhough a routine with a tight schedule. On a Certain day, Fugate is more tensed out then usual..he is on his last appeal of a multimillion verdict aginst his company-if it fails he's ruined. Fellow submay passenger attorney-at-law Hamilton Hill notices how stressed out Fugate is and tells him to relax and to take his coffee break 15 minutes later. Fugate takes Hill's advise and goes on his coffee break later than usual, but due to some unfortunately circumstances, he is delayed to an appointment at the courthouse. By the time he arrives, the judge rules that multimillian verdict against his company will stand. When Fugate protests that his company will be ruined, the judge advises "that this will teach you to be on time for a change". That moment is the breaking point for Fugate's mind. Seven years later, Hamilton Hill is major of Gotham City. One day, while Hill is going through the streets of Gotham, the traffic lights go crazy causing a big jam. While Hill and all the people are stuck in the street, someone releases a poster of Hill's campaign, graffiti'ed to make him look like a devil, sending the populace into uncontrollable laughter. Bruce Wayne, who happenned to be at the place, goes straight to the rooftop of the building to look for the responsible. Bruce Wayne arrives at the rooftop but dressed as Batman, and faces a strange man who uses a pocket watch as a bomb to escape. Batman dodges the bomb and corners the man, and the criminal, instead of surrendering himself, rolls off the building's edge, to land neatly on a passing commuter train. Batman later investigates the main control of the traffic lights to find a clue that lead him to the strange man. Batman finds another clock bomb, searches the manufactorer's information and finds that the clock was sold to a man called Temple Fugate, also learning his address. Batman goes there and discovers a secret lair full of clocks and information on the clock tower. After hearing of a small blackout at the Gotham Mutual Bank, Batman goes to investigate, but it is a trap: as soon as he enters the vault, the door slams shut behind him, and a machine on the floor starts humming. A tape recorder on top of it plays a message from Fugate, explaining that the machine is a vacuum pump that is slowly removing all the oxygen from inside the vault. It will also detonate before Batman can burn the door open. Batman's gas masks are thus pointless, and the pump's box is rigged with a motion-sensitive bomb. At the Subway Station, Mayor Hill gives Gotham the new first fully-automated line of trains, but after a few minutes, the train doesn't come. Suddenly, the noises from an incoming train approach but from both sides of the same rail track. People run away in fear as the two trains collide into one another. After the events, Hamilton Hill goes missing. Batman finds a way out of Fugate's trap by making the machine explode near the door's vault with a Batarang. Once outside, he learns of Hill's suposed abduction and he heads straight to the Gotham Clock Tower. Fugate is already there and has Hill tied to the end of the hour hand on the face of the city's clock tower. He intends to kill Hill at the same time he was supposed to take his coffee break seven years ago. Batman arrives and struggle with Fugate for a while. The fight causes the clock to stop working and is starts to collapse. Batman tries to save Fugate but the man disappears under the falling pieces of the clock laughing insanely claiming there is always a way out.. Batman manages to save Hill from falling to his doom and brings him down to safety. In the end, Batman tells Commissioner Gordon that it is unlikely that Fugate died in the collapse and that it is just matter of time until they hear about him again. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Soundtrack by Carlos Rodriguez Category:Animation by Sunrise Inc. Category:Clock King Episodes